Openit Developing Dates
Wir entwickeln die OEEF in offenen Terminen. Das nächste offene Treffen ist am 22.Mai 19 Uhr im Cafe der Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin Next Meeting May 22nd, 7pm, Cafe, Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin Documentation OEEF Offenes Vorbereitungstreffen 2 / OEEF Open Meeting 2 thumb|160pxApril 8th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin . Bericht | Report Mit Catrin, Kathryn, Robert, Ramin, Lars. Wir haben diskutiert über einen neuen/besseren Webauftritt für die OEEF. Soll es eine richtige Website außerhalb des Wikis geben? Wie soll die Online-Kampagne aussehen? Flyer schienen auch wichtig. Daran soll jetzt gearbeitet werden. Außerdem an einer Liste mit Initiativen, die man für die OEEF ansprechen kann. 'Ideen für Programmpunkte ' *PARKPLATZBESETZAKTION von autofrei leben! http://www.autofrei.de/ueber-uns/autofreie-vor-ort/berlin | Robert *Infostand AUTOFREI LEBEN http://www.autofrei.de/ueber-uns/autofreie-vor-ort/berlin | Robert '' *NACHHALTIGKEITSFILME im FSK Kino am Segitzdamm | ''Catrin *COPENHAGENNIZATION – LASTENRADRENNEN, Rennen mit Lastenrädern | Robert *Vortrag über ALTERNATIVE VERKEHRSKONZEPTE jenseits des Autos | evtl. . Ankündigung | Announcement (english version below) Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Kreuzberg soll vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie verwandelt werden. Auf diesem offenen Treffen geht es darum, das zu entwickeln, zu erfinden, zu verabreden und später gemeinsam umzusetzen. Jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Wo? Im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. (english version) The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. The meeting is open. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15) Fragen | Questions? zimmermann.lars@email.de / 0176 218 65 009 . . (2) OEEF Offenes Entwicklungstreffen I | OEEF Open Meeting I thumb|242pxApril 24th, 19 Uhr | 7 pm || Zirkuszelt des Flüchtlingscamps auf dem Oranienplatz | Circus Tent of the Refugee Camp Oranienplatz | Facebook Event Link . Bericht | Report Das Treffen war sehr schön. Bei warmem Wetter saßen Kim, Elena, Karin, Kathryn, Ramin, Sven, Johannes und Lars zusammen und haben überlegt. Es sind viele Ideen entstanden (siehe Tafelbild rechts und hier) und einige werden direkt in die Tat umgesetzt. Einige Ideen stehen unten. Das nächste Mal (am 8.Mai) werden wir über den Fortschritt der Ideen reden, sie weiterentwickeln und neue Ideen hinzufügen mit hoffentlich auch neuen Leuten. Kommt vorbei. 'Ideen für Programmpunkte ' *WEITERLESEN Johannes hatte die Idee analog zum Flaschenring für Papierkörbe einen Ständer für ausgelesene Zeitungen für Busse und Bahnen namens „Weiterlesen“ zu bauen. Dafür wird es einen offene Werkstatt geben. | Johannes, Sven *ROHRE in X-BERG? Bei der Stadtverwaltung anfragen, ob jemand eine Führung machen kann zu all den Rohren und Leitungen über- und unterirdisch um uns herum. Wofür sind sie da, wo führen sie hin, etc.? | Lars *UPCYCLING Workshops: Mobile Taschenaschenbecher oder Spielzeuge aus „Müll“ | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? *BIENENWEIDEN ausstellen, „Stadtimker“ einladen. | Kim *UMSONSTSTAND, Ula, Müllaufklärung, Nachbarschaftsaustausch, Upcycling Supply | Johannes *FOODSHARING.DE ansprechen und einladen für Essen. | Elena *ZERO WASTE Infostand | Ramin *FASSADENBEWÄSSERUNG für einen Imbiss oder ein Haus in X-Berg? | Sven *SALON INTERKULTURELL im TAK + Stellmöglichkeit für Stände im TAK - einen Salon wird es geben, Thema noch nicht ganz klar. Stellmöglichkeiten sind vom TAK angeboten. Jeai! Danke Karin *TÜRKISCH DEUTSCHES UMWELTZENTRUM sitzt in der Nähe. Kann man Austausch und Zusammenarbeit mit der OEEF organisieren? | Kathryn, Lars *„VERMESSUNG“ des Geländes? Welche Institutionen und Einrichtungen gibt es auf dem Gelände der OEEF? Helft uns zu sammeln, postet, was Ihr kennt. Hier in die Kommentare des OEEF Boardes. Am besten gleich mit Straße, Hausnummer und Webadresse. Man kann auch mal das Gelände ablaufen und alle Schilder studieren. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? *URBAN KNITTING auf ökologisch? Fällt uns etwas ein, wie man Urban Knitting „ökologisch“ neu oder weiter gestalten kann und in die Fair integrieren? Ideen in die Kommentare oder an uns via Mail | Lars, Karin *''es gab noch mehr, manches findet sich auf dem Tafelbild, anderes kommt später wieder...'' . Ankündigung | Announcement thumb|200px(english version below) Offenes Entwicklungstreffen zur Guerilla Konferenz "Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe" 2013 in Berlin – Mitgestalter gesucht Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Wie kann die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt aussehen? Kreuzberg soll zu einem großen Ausstellung- und vor allem auch Experimentierraum werden. Beim Treffen wollen wir Ideen für die OEEF entwickeln und austauschen. Es geht um Ideen für Programmpunkte, Aktionen, Teilnehmer, Organisation usw. Das Treffen ist offen, jeder ist eingeladen, mit dazu zu kommen und mit zu machen. Kathryn & Lars & ... e n g l i s h : ''The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing... We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. How to develop it, how to design it, who to invite, how to organize it, how to make it happen? Everybody is invited to join the meeting. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. For questions Call: +49 (0) 176 – 218 65 009 Or Write to: zimmermann.lars@email.de . (1) OEEF Discovery Walk: Open Ecological City? thumb|200px'Mar. 16th', 2:00pm | 14 Uhr, Oranienplatz, Berlin . Bericht | Report Wir sind herumgegangen und haben uns die Gegend angeschaut. Es gibt sehr viele interessante Institutionen und Initiativen hier ... so viele, man bräuchte eine Liste! Aber darüber hinaus waren wir beim Spaziergang viel mehr damit beschäftigt, uns auszutauschen. Ich habe einiges über das Containern (Dumbster Diving) gelernt. Und zusammen mit Vusala hatten wir dann auch eine lustige Idee für ein Urban Game dazu. 'Ideen für Programmpunkte ' *CONTAINER GAME – Urban Game rings ums Containern. Zwei Mannschaften treten gegen einander an und retten Ressourcen (z.B. um Hilfe rufende Annanasse) aus extra aufgestellten Containern so wie Super Mario Prinzessin Peach aus den Fängen von Browser befreit - heldenhaft. Der Gewinner ist der „Ressourcenretter No. 1“. Auf den dafür verteilten Containern stehen Informationen zum Containern, zum Lebensmittelwegwerfen usw. | ''Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? '' ''. Ankündigung | Announcement: thumb|200px(english version below) Der Spaziergang zur Erkundung der Gegend der Guerilla Messe Open Ecology Economy Fair/Offenen Ökologie Ökonomie Messe und ihrer kreativen Erfindung mit Gesprächen und einem Austausch über die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt. Der Spaziergang wird mehrsprachig sein. Es gibt eine kurze Einleitung und Moderation in englischer Sprache. e n g l i s h : We will do a walk together through an interessting part of the city, try do discover what is there and how we can gain new perspectives on it. During the walk we will ask and discuss questions of the open and ecological future of the city/citys. thumb|180pxAnd we will generate ideas for the Open Ecology Economy Fair an guerilla conference that will take place in this area at the end of summer. The Open Ecology Economy Fair wants to be an open city hack, a magic wand transforming the city open and ecological for some time, a brush that paints the city for some days „futuristic green“. The walk will be about inventing some magic for the wand, finding some colour for the brush and discover not only the city as it is right now but also interessting futures of it. thumb|180px... Open Ecological Neighbourhood, Shareconomy, Open Source Products, Urban and Collective Gardening, Repairing ... The tour will be „guided“ by Lars Zimmermann of OWi Open Ecological Environment and Economy and acompagnied by Romy, Carla and maybe you if you like. Check out: www.larszimmermann.de Kategorie:OEEF